Charge coupled devices (CCDs) are light sensitive elements that are formed on a semiconductor wafer. CCDs contain a plurality of photodetecting picture elements (pixels). The pixels can detect light and output an electrical signal in response to the light. The magnitude of the output electrical signal is indicative of the intensity of the light that reaches the pixel.
CCDs can sense light from a light source. The pixels in the CCD sense light and output signals indicative of the intensity of the impinging light rays. The output signals are stored in vertical shift registers located on the semiconductor wafer. The output signals are then read out of the CCD and used to produce an image of the object. CCDs are very sensitive to light. Therefore, the image produced can be a very accurate reproduction of the object. CCDs can be used to build an imaging device or a camera.
Previously known charge coupled devices have typically been too small to capture light from a large area. It would therefore be desirable to provide a large area charge coupled device that can provide image data at a frame rate fast enough for video images.